24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WarGrowlmon18
Welcome! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Audrey Boudreau page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thief12 (talk) 02:40, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Tense Hey WarGrowlmon, your edits to the Chloe O'Brian on Day 9 and Interpol pages are greatly appreciated, but please remember to write all IU (in-universe) articles in past tense. See here for more details! [[User:Nitromancer|'N I T R O']] [[User talk:Nitromancer|'(talk)']] 01:46, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Edits Okay, this is getting ridiculous. It hasn't been 15 hours and you've already made 45 edits to the Chinese-American war crisis page, and you're apparently about to undertake an even bigger project. If your PC has a problem with crashing, then edit offline and save periodically, that way you'll have time to proofread your work too. You have the "time and patience" to write a 5,000+ word article for this wiki, so surely you can figure out how to use a text editor to save us all some trouble! Every major operating system comes with one by default: Windows has Notepad and Wordpad; Mac has TextEdit and the Notes App; Acer gave you a link to Edit Pad, and there are literally thousands of other such applications on the web (such as this, this, and this). It's as easy as copying and pasting. 20:34, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :Wow that was kinda rude. I'm done with the War page by the way. Most of those edits were minor ones dedicated to fixing minor mistakes such as using present tense instead of past tense. Like I said, I don't have a reliable computer here and honestly, I'm afraid of downloading anything or using untested web pages at the moment. My parents get on my case about using Wikipedia (ironic I know considering what I'm doing now) and will probably get pissed if I try to download some kind of program off the Internet. I never do that by the way, kinda paranoid about that considering I'm fairly sure my computer has some kind of virus that my virus program is not picking up. I simply don't possess the capability to work on projects like that off-line and am not further endangering my computer by attempting to download a program to do so. Much of the work I did on that other page was last night and the rest was just rereading and editing mistakes. There's a reason I did that one first: as you stated, its a shorter project than this one. It was also kinda late when I did that one and I wanted to get it done before I went to bed so I wouldn't leave the page unfinished. Its done now. I just figured that rather than leaving you guys to find all the mistakes and fix them I'd try myself. With the fixing of mistakes, I went section by section and fixed the ones I found there so I wouldn't read the whole page, spot a mistake and risk missing it later when I went through to edit.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 20:48, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::PS: if this thing has some kind of text editor, I haven't found it yet. I used to get Microsoft Word automatically with my computers but for this one I have to buy that. Its also more advanced than my old computers so I'm still trying to figure the damn thing out sometimes. I have problems with my videos suddenly turning the screen green (have since I got the damn thing), the mouse locks up all the time, web pages freeze suddenly and have to reload (that's another reason I do this as I do) and this thing has a lot of apps that I have no idea what most of them are for. If there's a program on here, I just don't know where to look.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 20:52, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :::First off, I'm genuinely sorry if you found anything rude or hostile in my original message. I want you to know that I bear absolutely no malice toward you, and for what it's worth, I was guilty of the same thing you're doing right now. However that doesn't change the fact it's simply bad wiki etiquette to make a ton of edits to one page in such short time. :::Those applications Acer and I shared with you are all web-based (i.e. no downloads are required). They're perfectly safe. But if you could tell me exactly what OS you're using, I'm sure I could help you find a text editor on your computer! 21:18, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::(snorts) I'd tell you but I really know very little about this damn thing except its never worked right!!! I managed to find a Notepad application on here and I'm trying that for the Drone crisis page but I really don't like using it. Its very hard to write as it seems to have no Spell Check and the writing doesn't move down once it reaches the edge of the page as it does with Word. I'm gonna write on there, but I will still post on here in big chunks because with that application its just too much work to write the entire page and then have to go back and modify what I've written there for here. I mean, I have to hit the Enter key after each line reaches the side of the screen just to keep the entire text in view!!! I have to remove all of those Enters and insert Spaces instead between words. That's a lot of work to modify if I try posting it all at once on here. However, the chunks should at least be bigger since I'm going to be able to write more beforehand now. Its just too frustrating using this application to try writing all at once and then posting all at once due to the nature of Notepad.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 21:35, January 4, 2016 (UTC) If you're using Notepad, click the Format menu (near the top-left of the window) and make sure "Word Wrap" is selected, that should keep your text from scrolling across the entire screen. Also, if you go to Start → All Programs → Accessories, there should be a program called Wordpad, which is basically just Notepad with spellcheck and a few more options. 21:48, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :Hi WarGrowlmon, I have a solution that hopefully you will finally agree to haha - simply go to this wiki. I set it up for a 24 fanfic I never finished, but I'm done with it now. I am giving you carte blanche to go mad and spam the recent changes as much as you like, create all sorts of pages and do whatever. It will be exactly like editing on this wiki. Then, once you've done all the spell checking and tense fixing edits, you can copy the text over to this wiki. :Please note that by spamming the recent changes as you have done today, you are technically breaking this wiki's policies that we linked you to above. We don't want to put you off editing, but to get along we all have to follow the policy! Hope you understand and this solution will be amenable to you - simply copy the text of that page you started over to the different wiki, then copy it back once you're done. Couldn't be simpler :)--Acer4666 (talk) 22:05, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Right now I'm attempting to write as much as possible on Notepad before posting here. I took the advice of the Word Wrap thing (didn't know about that as I've never used the program before) and it seems to be working. I should be able to get much more done now, but I'd still like to upload a big chunk of my work before finishing the job. Maybe post my work in three or so uploads instead of multiple ones. I need to make sure I got the links and stuff like that right as I can't exactly check as I write when I do it off-line. Thanks for the other wiki thing idea but I'm gonna try it this way first.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 22:20, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :I agree with Nitro on this. If you need to work on new larger articles, we strongly suggest you do it on a notepad or other thing to write it on before you publish it on this wiki so you wouldn't have to do that many edits on a page that has been recently created. BattleshipMan (talk) 00:36, January 5, 2016 (UTC) ::That's what I'm attempting to do now. I just did one massive post and plan to do two more before focusing on editing. Margot's plot takes part over the better part of 9 episodes. My plan is to write up three episodes at a time and then post after I've finished typing the information for each one. I just posted through the end of episode 3 and will soon begin working on episodes 4 through 6. I have all night so I will continue working until the job is done. Then I will go through and begin editing my work.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 01:13, January 5, 2016 (UTC)